Naruto: A Fairytale
by SayZyas Ku
Summary: SayZyas was present when the queen gave birth to Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura was born during a horrible period in time. Be there to watch the romance, courage and bravery unfold...and we all know in the end, there is only one person who can save us all


A/N: I created this story, over a year ago!

SayZyas POV:

I was holding my lady's hand and then turned to look out the golden framed window. It was a dark misty night. The golden moon was shining through the window. My lady on the other was not quite as peaceful. She was moaning for she was delivering her second child. My lady's long red hair was a horrible mess and drenched with sweat. She had been labor for over three hours. We were doing the best we could in trying to protect her. Before I knew it, there was a wailing baby. My long blackish-brownish hair, which was in a braid, slapped my face as I turned my head from the window and looked at a small figure. She had different eyes, however the baby blue made her face shine like the moon shinning through the window. Her forehead was big and her bright pink hair covering her head was indeed very unique.

"Such a cutie," said the nurse. My lady puts on the bonding necklace on her.

"She reminds me of cherry blossoms, I played around them when I was little (pause) her hair reminds me of the leaves…" my lady says in a crackled weak and tried voice.

"Sakura," I say. Right at that moment, the bonding necklace was litting up. Everyone's faces were amazed.

"Her bonded is here, that means he has either just arrived in the world like, Sakura, or he was already here," the nurse said. "It usually means that her bonded is near."

"Yes, Sakura's lucky boy is here, or somewhere," my lady replies. I smile when she says Sakura, what a beautiful name. The nurse then leaves quickly, as if in a hurry.

I turn my head again against the window, while my lady is happily playing and cuddling with Sakura. I was gifted with the Power of Life. I can feel that living beings are suffering, even if they're millions of miles away. So, I always feel pain stabbing my heart. When destiny allows me to, I can bring people from the dead and make them alive or stop them from dying. I can feel that kingdoms far, far away are filled with sorrow, because of thousands of innocent people dying. Why can't destiny let me save them? At least, save the children. A hot tear quickly streams down my face. Another gift that comes with the Power of Life is a gift that not many have. I am actually a 10 year old girl but I look like 17 year old who has thoughts and wisdom of a person in the late twenties.

Just then the nurse came back. "I think I know who Sakura's bonded is, it is a 1 yr. old little boy who came to the Royal Hospital at this castle for an examine. He has red hair and a weird mark on the corner of his forehead." She says hastily. Nobody, except me noticed that Sakura's bonding necklace wasn't lit up anymore. The bonding necklace reacts to everything.

"We'll keep that in mind, for when she gets a little older," my lady replies excited for Sakura's bonding. I don't say anything because I didn't want to ruin their wonderful moment, my lady's and Sakura's.

"I am very tired, I am going to rest," my lady said. "SayZyas, you should go and sleep in your royal chamber."

"No, I will stay here with you and Sakura," I reply.

"I insist you go. I will very much be fine, as I also have the nurse with me," she persuades.

With that, I softly kiss Sakura on her forehead and hurry outside and stroll to the east gate of the towering palace. I quickly find myself skipping through the castle's many corridors and to my royal chamber.

I go to my dressing table first to take off my gold and diamond ornaments. Then I quickly change into a purple gown. I was about to fall asleep in my golden canopy bed when I heard a knock on my wide doors with golden designs.

"You may come in," I say.

"Her Majesty has given me a message that tomorrow there will be a huge celebration for her daughter, Sakura, of course," the messenger said. He then handed me Sakura which was sleeping nicely and softy in my arms.

"Um…why doesn't my lady want to be with Sakura on her first night," I ask.

"That I don't know, but perhaps she thinks that Sakura will be in best hands with you," he replied.

I was still bewildered, as I rocked Sakura side to side. I gestured that the messenger could take his leave. With that he left and closed the doors behind him.

I lay Sakura in the middle of the bed as I get comfortable. I think about how the King couldn't be there at Sakura's birth, as he was traveling to different kingdoms. Neither could the rest of the family, not even Sakura's selfish older sister, Zara.

Even when Sakura was sleeping, I sang a song to her.

"…ohhhhhh," I stopped the song there and cuddled with Sakura. I look at my bonding necklace…oh love when will I find you? I fall sound asleep with Sakura in my arms and that thought in my head.

Please support by reviewing!


End file.
